Chrono Crossovers
by Jillie chan
Summary: 23 crossovers in 23 words or less. Can you tell what fandoms Rosette has dragged Chrono to?
1. The Fandoms

AH, I had so much fun with that 23 fic challenge. So I did it again! This time with Chrno Crusade!

For those of you don't know, the challenge is 23 crossovers in 23 words or less. I will update a week later with the answers.

As for boundaries? There are none! Everything is faire game…Okay the Bible is not…But everything else is! From anime to commercials to live action to movies! So go for it!

Oh, wait! **Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

Okay, now: Go for it!

11235

1

"Jack-in Chrono-man; Power up!"

Chrono blushed. "Rosette, could you please think of something ELSE to say?"

"Shut up and fight, Chrono!"

2

"Return to the Darkness, Demon." Rosette condemned softly as her foe burned to nothing; her demon companion watching silently.

3

The other nuns giggled as a sleep deprived Rosette sat down.

"Well, the monster's up and about."

"I'm not a monster." Rosette muttered.

4

Rosette enjoyed pushing the younger man around.

"Chrono, do the laundry, clean the guns, vacuum, dust, and mop."

"As you wish."

5

"You're a Demon and you are his contractor? This is perfect! The SOS Brigade will be happy to help!"

Said two were dumbfounded.

6

"I can't give you back the feather."

The five were startled.

"If I give it back, then Rosette will die!"

7

Chrono leaned back against counter; Azmaira panicking.

"Are you sure you should let Rosette fight, there are four of them! Three of them!"

8

The man sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you _sure _he's a vampire?" The exorcist asked.

The demon nodded, embarrassed.

9

"Is that the light?"

The woman nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Rosette?"

Rosette beckoned to Chrono and he crossed over, the woman watching.

10

"I finally found something I want to protect; it's you." Chrono confessed before he flew off.

"I preferred you as a coward!"

11

Rosette gave Chrono a look that begged for an answer.

"Joshua's curse is weird. Ever'time I hug him he turns into a horse."

12

"Darkness beyond Twilight; Crimson beyond the blood that flows…"

"Rosette he's just a stupid kid! You don't need to use the Dragon Slain!"

13

Listen:

The Sinner Chrono has come unstuck in time.

"Poo-tee-weet?"

14

Remington revealed the answer to his class to their amazement.

"Once you've eliminated the impossible whatever is left must be the truth."

15

Rosette held tight to Joshua's hand, glaring at their new guardian.

"Welcome, I am your Uncle Olaf."

16

Aion watched the humans scurry about their corrupt pathetic lives.

"One day, you'll look up and shout 'save us'. And I'll whisper 'no.'"

17

Azmaira froze with fear as black shadows with yellow eyes rose from the ground.

_Don't be afraid. It's your light that attracts them._

18

"Apologizing is so easy, even a Demon can do it!" Rosette comforted, pointing to Chrono.

"_Rosette, _that's insulting!" Said demon whined.

19

"Chrono!" Aion called heading toward their mission.

"On your six, boss!"

20

Chrono focused hard on the clock's sound; his heart stopped when it did.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, Chrono's afraid of an ordinary clock!"

21

"Sister Rosette," Sister Kate growled, "Have you been encouraging a girl to become a thief?"

"Um…no?" Rosette denied, slowly edging away.

22

"I choose you, Chrono!"

The bat like creature appeared form the ball ready for anything.

23

Rosette put the red ball on Chrono's nose.

"Now they'll know which reindeer you are too!"

"Rosette, that's not very funny!"

BONAS

24

The brothers stared at her, their shotguns still at the ready.

"You're hunting demons with a demon?"

Rosette grinned, arm around Chrono. "Yep!"

25

Aion gestured to his army, whipping them up in a frenzy.

"We shall rise from this pit and make war against God!"

26

Chrono looked away from Rosette in shame.

"The Code forbids all attachments."

Rosette was silent for a moment before she pounced. "Too late, I'm attached!"

11235

Yeah, I went a little over board… extra credit if you get my Bonus crossovers!

Have fun and I'll see you in a week!


	2. The solutions

Hmm…Maybe I should do a higher traffic fandom next time…

OtherCat, I only meant that some of my fandoms could be mistaken for something else. In the first 23 crossover challenge I did, everyone thought that one of my crossovers was something I never heard of.

Thanks for playing anyway!

See you soon, Jillie_chan

Megaman

Vampire Princess Miyu

Card Captor Sakura

Princess Bride

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Tsubasa

Second-Hand Lions

Twilight (elfenwindakachrno, OtherCat1)

Ghost Whisper

Howl's Moving Castle

Fruits Basket

The Slayers

Slaughter House Five

Sherlock Holmes (elfenwindakachrno)

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Watchmen

Kingdom Hearts

GEICO: the Caveman commercials

NCIS

Hook

Saint Tail

Pokémon (elfenwindakachrno)

Rudolph: The Red-nosed Reindeer

BONAS

Supernatural (OtherCat1)

Doctor Who

Star Wars


End file.
